


marylene and jesus

by vellutonero



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Consent Issues, Dark, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero





	marylene and jesus

Над островом солнце не заходит долго, оно падает за горизонт в считанные минуты. И – все меняется. Брошенные здания, полуразрушенные улицы, ржавеющие машины, все оживает. В каждой тени видится движение, в каждом закоулке затаились призраки прошлого. Северин снова ведут по пыльной, усеянной камнями дороге, и она едва не падает, наступив тонкой шпилькой на один из них. Крепкие руки громил ловят ее, грубо толкая вперед.  
Каждый шаг дается ей с усилием: перебороть себя перед ним оказывается далеко не так просто, особенно после всего, что произошло.  
В лифт охранники пускают ее одну, нажимая кнопку верхнего этажа. Сильва живет в крошечном по сути помещении под самой крышей, с круглым окном, выходящим на закат. Северин может с закрытыми глазами указать точки, в которых обычно стоят патрульные корабли. Ее раздражают обшарпанные стены, что он даже не потрудился перекрасить их. Она думает, что он и спит на каком-нибудь продавленном матрасе, стоящем прямо на полу. В этой комнате чужеродными выглядят только большой кожаный диван и плазменная панель на стене.  
Сильва стоит у окна с бокалом виски в руках. Северин ни разу не видела, чтобы он пил. Или ел, если уж на то пошло. Даже в тех французских ресторанах, которые он ей показывал. Когда он замечает ее присутствие, то сразу же отставляет бокал на подоконник, но не оборачивается. Закатное солнце уже коснулось поверхности океана, а, значит, до полной темноты осталось совсем немного. Северин покорно ждет, ей удается унять внутреннюю дрожь.  
Глядя в его сутулую спину, в светлую макушку, она вспоминает, как первый раз по-настоящему испугалась.  
Он убил одного из своих. Голыми руками, не поморщившись, кроваво, с удовольствием. Он смеялся – запрокинув голову, как сумасшедший. А когда перестал смеяться, Северин увидела в его глазах бездну. И ей захотелось умереть. «Не желай, а то сбудется», сказал он ей тогда, хотя она не произнесла вслух ни единого слова.  
Последние лучи солнца все еще светят из-за горизонта, окрашивая небо в красный. Сильва медленно поворачивается к Северин, его лицо оказывается в тени. Она непроизвольно напрягается, когда он делает шаг вперед.  
\- Дорогая-дорогая-дорогая, - воркует он, заботливо заправляя за ухо длинные пряди ее волос. – Посмотри на меня, дорогая.  
Северин поднимает голову, Сильва улыбается почти нежно, оглаживает ее плечо и развязывает руки. От его прикосновений у нее по коже идут мурашки, у него всегда холодные пальцы, и касается он слишком легко, едва ощутимо. Как призрак. Как мертвец.  
Северин знает, что должна делать дальше, но ей хочется взмолиться. Просить его – на коленях, как угодно, чтобы только Сильва отпустил ее. Он – не отпустит.  
Сильва устало садится на диван, закинув ногу на ногу, и Северин следует за ним, забираясь на диван с ногами, кладя голову ему на колени. Он любит перебирать ее волосы, тянуть за кудри, едва заметно царапая ногтями кошу за ухом.  
Когда он трахал ее – было лучше. Северин хотя бы знала, что делать и что от нее ждут. Чего он ждет от нее сейчас, она не знает.  
Иногда она думает, что он скорее свернет ей шею, когда она в очередной раз положит голову ему на колени.  
\- Видишь ли, дорогая моя, скоро у нас начинается большое представление, - едва слышно говорит Сильва, - и у тебя в нем будет не последняя роль. Тебе предстоит какое-то время побыть одной, но ты же справишься? Я прослежу, чтобы мои люди не оставляли тебя ни на минуту…  
Сильва наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее в макушку. Северин представляет, как на протяжении следующих нескольких месяцев ей не придется его даже видеть и, скорее всего, разговаривать. Обычно ему отчитываются приставленные к ней головорезы.  
\- Рассказать тебе о нем? – спрашивает Сильва. Северин удивлена, обычно ее мнением он не интересуется.  
\- О нем? – тихо переспрашивает девушка.  
\- О, так ты не хочешь знать заранее? Портить впечатление? – кажется, он совершенно игнорирует ее слова. – Может быть, так даже еще лучше.  
Северин молчит. Ей вообще не стоило проявлять заинтересованность. Сильва считает ее своей куклой, и обращается с ней так же, и ждет, что кукла будет беспрекословно выполнять все, что он скажет и так, как он это думает. К ее несчастью, Северин не умеет читать мысли.  
И чем дольше она находится рядом с Сильвой, тем меньше хочет обладать таким даром.  
Сильва тихо смеется, сжимая ее плечо. Он сумасшедший, думает она. Она сумасшедшая, если могла его любить.  
\- Ты хорошая актриса, ты справишься, - мечтательно тянет Сильва. Северин не знает, чего он пытается добиться.  
Он тихо напевает какую-то испанскую песенку себе под нос, а она снова думает о смерти. Как неправы люди, изображающие ее в черном балахоне и с косой. Смерть - живое существо, возродившееся из пепла, со светлыми волосами и пронзительным пустым взглядом, оставляющее после себя гору трупов и привкус металла. Смерть всегда что-то ищет, и Северин не завидует тем, кого он найдет.


End file.
